Leprechaun
Leprechauns are small, magical beings that grant luck to the world, however, they claim countless times that good luck is not always good and sometimes bad luck is better to have. Leprechauns live in their own realm which they reach by travelling with Rainbows. These Rainbows are in the sky all the time but can only be seen by humans when it rains. Leprechauns light them up with their shillelaghs. A Leprechaun's task is to dole out luck which can be good or bad depending on what the recipient makes out of it. They might be tricksters but they're not evil. Pure luck resembles gold nuggets. and Seamus with a pot of gold.]] The demon Saleel had a personal dislike of Leprechauns, he stated he didn't hbve respect for their cowardice and his belief they didn't deserve their gift to grant luck to the world. Saleel used Leprechauns in an attempt to gain so much good luck that it would allow him to gain respect and power in the Underworld and eliminate all those who dare challenge him, including the Charmed Ones. Saleel managed to kill Seamus, who formed a close bond with Paige Matthews after he sought her help when Saleel attack him and his fellow Leprechauns. Seamus repaid Paige by giving her his Shillelagh. However, Saleel managed to capture Seamus's pot of gold and destroyed the Leprechaun. In Season 8, after Dumain used a Witch Doctor's hex on her, Paige orbed a Leprechaun away, off the Golden Gate Bridge and the Leprechuns relationship with the Charmed Ones was ruined. In Trickery Treat, after a festival where Paige summoned the dead Leprechaun Seamus, Liam and Marty and another one named Andrew O'Brian aided the Charmed Ones on Halloween in dealing with an evil ghost. Paige and the Charmed Ones were forgiven for their actions and apologized to as well for the Leprechauns holding a grudge against them when they were all under spells. Spells To Call for a Rainbow Road * This spell can also be used to summon a Leprechaun. :Go n-éirí an bóthar leat :translation:That The Road Rise With You To Wish Good Luck :Sláinte is táinte :translation: health is wealth To Curse Someone with Bad Luck :Marbhfháisc ort :translation: a shroud on you List of known Leprechauns *Seamus *Finnegan *Riley *Liam *Andrew O'Brian Notes * In the season 6 episode Spin City, we learn that there's a second, less used, way to summon a Leprechaun. By knocking three times on the ground with a shillelaghs. * The reason Paige is the friendliest with the Leprechauns is most likely because of Rose McGowan's Irish heritage. Appearances Leprechauns appeared in a total of 7''' episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 5 *Lucky Charmed *Oh My Goddess! Part 1 *Oh My Goddess! Part 2 ;Season 6 *Spin City ;Season 7 *Something Wicca This Way Goes ;Season 8 *Repo Manor *Gone with the Witches '''Season 9 *Unnatural Resources Category:Magical beings Category:Magical Groups Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tales Category:The Magical Community